undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Fleetwood (Dead Frontier)
Hannah Fleetwood, Cole's Girlfriend was a main character in Dead Frontier. She was Cole's girlfriend and a teacher maybe? She was also Cole's girlfriend and got raped and lost her hand and was Cole's girfriend. She died because she was Cole's girlfriend and Cole needed to be sad by losing his girlfriend, Hannah, who was Cole's girlfriend. Background Due to her passion for children and teaching, Hannah was a first grade teacher. She also dated Cole Pruitt for nearly six years. Eventually, they did break up when Cole admitted to cheating on her, a devastating revelation that permanently wrecked any trust she had in him. She found it hard to forgive him, although her feelings for him were still there. For most of her adult life, Hannah had strained interactions with her parents, Mick and Wanda, mostly due to Cole and their adamant feelings against Hannah’s relationship with him. Although she loved her parents dearly, their bluntness was often the basis for arguments. Post-Apocalypse Part One When the outbreak hits Chicago full force, Hannah attempts to call Cole and make sure he's safe. After a few failed connections, she reaches him, and, with no other ideas and the belief that staying in the city is a bad choice, Hannah offers to take Cole and Micah to her parents' house, since they reside in a more rural area. Cole agrees, and they meet at the Fleetwood residence soon after. Tensions rise with Cole's arrival, but Hannah ignores her parents' complaints and allows Cole to stay. Soon after, one of the neighbors, Lara, reveals she was bit and looks for refuge inside the Fleetwood home. No one's sure what to do, but Mick ultimately makes the decision to shoot Lara, much to Hannah's horror. Their next course of action is to stock up on as much food and supplies as they can, so she and Cole volunteer to search a local Walmart. Their ride takes a turn for the worst when a herd of infected surround their car. A mysterious man on top of a nearby store turns out to be their savior; he picks off a decent amount of infected, allowing Cole and Hannah to pass through. As they proceed to the Walmart, they end up in a harsh argument that leaves Hannah in tears, but they move on from it quickly and head into the store, where all seems well. It doesn't take long for them to hear a small ruckus in the store, and they realize they're in the company of two strangers: Billie Starr and Dwight Miller. After some short introductions, another problem arises: two seemingly hostile soldiers enter the store as well. Dwight takes care of them easily; his unquestioning decision to kill them leaves Hannah disturbed, and she criticizes Dwight for it, initially putting them on bad terms. Cole and Hannah are then informed about Billie and Dwight's residence at a nearby Super 8 motel. Cole and Hannah accept the invitation. Part Two Coming soon. Part Three Coming soon. Relationships Personality Hannah was never ingrained to deal with extensive loss and desperation, but all it takes is for those closest to her to be gone in the blink of an eye--she was finally hit with the reality of an infected world, and the first tendrils of pessimism distorted her outlook life. Just a few months in, a series of unfortunate events leaves Hannah bitter and cold to nearly everyone. The small amount of hope she’d managed to retain disappeared completely, any chance of it returning gone as well. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *James Choi *Brady Bodin *Frank Rapp Trivia *Hannah was the wiki's featured character from November 12, 2013 to January 2nd, 2014 (damn). *Hannah's theme is "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore. Category:Characters Category:Dead Frontier Characters Category:Dead Frontier Category:Hated by their authors Category:F the author this character is bae and the author should burn in hell for hating on her Category:Sluts Category:Dead af Category:Fgts Category:The author is a fgt, just ignore these false categories and love the bae that is Hannah Category:Vauseman Stories Category:Lost potential Category:Smh Category:Adrien's Nemesis